Tuong Lu Kim
Tuong Lu Kim is a recurring character in the American animated sitcom South Park. He is an alternate personality of Dr. William Janus. Tuong Lu Kim is the owner of City Wok and City Airlines. His stereotypical Chinese accent is used for humor, causing him to mispronounce words such as 'city' as 'shitty'. He debuted in "Jared Has Aides" and has remained a recurring character since, though his true identity was not revealed until "City Sushi". He is voiced by the series' co-creator Trey Parker who also voices other characters in the series, including Eric Cartman and some of the celebrities as well as Kim Jong-il in Team America: World Police. Appearances In "Jared Has Aides", the boys come and talk to him about Butters being City Wok's "Jared." After Jared announces he has "aides", he doesn't "want his own Jared." At the end of the episode, he offers $15. The boys refuse. He also is asked to build a wall around South Park in "Child Abduction Is Not Funny" to protect the city from kidnappers. His wife is Wing. Later in "Child Abduction Is Not Funny" he is asked to build a wall around the town to protect the city from kidnappers raiding the town for no apparent reason other then to be an inconvenience to Lu Kim). Lu Kim expresses great frustration but ultimately fails his goal, becoming even more angry when Mayor requests he "tear down this wall". Jared surmises that others cannot afford to hire the Aides for Everyone Foundation, including personally giving aides to every underprivileged child in the world. and Jared is chased through town by an angry mob. When he escapes, he vents his frustrations by beating a dead horse . They haggle him down to $62 although take the four of them to Canada. It is unknown how he managed to get out of Canada and back to South Park. He reappears briefly to introduced the boys to his wife, Wing. Later, the Chinese Mafia arrives at City Wok and forces him to tell where Wing is. Lu Kim then appears at the end of the wedding. He reappears in "T.M.I." where a group of Anger Management people are mad about the sizes of their penises. He reappears angry City Wok now has competition with City Sushi right next door. He is shown to have a deep hatred for Japanese people, trying to kill the City Sushi owner and humiliate him, proposing peace treaties including an Asian Diversity assembly at the school and then an Asian Diversity festival, using a peace tower at the latter plot in hopes of killing the owner and framing it as a suicide (which he claims is what Japanese people like doing most). Dr. Janus soon begins to haunt Butters because of this. He even frames Butters for bedwetting and bank robbery. Janus' young boy personality ("Billy") asks Butters to help him stop an evil personality and leads him to his mansion where Butters discovers Janus has photographs of Takiyama labelled 'Kill'. It is then revealed Dr. Janus is Tuong Lu Kim, and Lu Kim is only a personality and the strongest personality of Janus. At the Tower of Peace, he reveals his plan to Takiyama and tries to kill him but the police came and reveals to him that he's not Chinese but white. Lu Kim and Takiyama appear clueless at first but when Lu Kim changes his personalities in front of him and back to his Chinese self, Takiyama is shamed to believe that Lu Kim was really white and jumps off the balcony, stating that this is a racist stereotype. After Lu Kim is arrested, Sergent Yates resolves they should let Janus keep believing he is a Chinese man, not telling him about his disorder, and send him back to his restaurant after he gets processed, rather than keep him arrested, explaining City Wok is the only Asian restaurant after the incident and it will get more money anyway and he would be harmless as such. In his cell he is continuing to plot to kill any more Japanese people who try to ruin his restaurant's business, thinking they are probably watching him but Lu Kim decides he will try to act harmless. Trivia *Lu Kim's real name Dr. Janus is a reference to the Roman God Janus which is normally depicted with two or more faces; a clear reference to Kim's multiple personality disorder. *Lu Kim's real first name is presumed to be William as his child personality goes by the name "Billy". *Lu Kim was possibly molested as a child due to Janus' claim the personality of Billy had been molested. *Lu Kim suffers from male pattern baldness and usually has a combover, though while Janus he wears a head piece to cover the bald spot. *Lu Kim and Janus actually share very few similarities animation-wise besides actual facial shape - his nose, eyebrow shape, mouth and facial wrinkles all change during the same slight of the hand he uses to create the combover in his hair. *In "Conjoined Fetus Lady", one of the announcers at the Dodgeball Game in China bares a strong resemblance to Lu Kim, though his eyes are open and has a mustache. Considering the revelation of Lu Kim as one of Janus' identities, and the announcer being seen in China, it seems unlikely the two characters are one and the same. *In "Butters' Very Own Episode" the man who sold Butters a ticket to the White Swallow sounded allot like him but his face wasn't seen through the glass. *Lu Kim was married in "Wing", but his wife is never seen again after that one episode. *Lu Kim's real mind, Dr. Janus, is apparently aware of the Billy personality, as he tells Butters to not mind him. He may however have thought that Billy was another person in the room or another patient. Later though, it appears that even Janus himself does not know who his multiple personalities are. *Lu Kim's voice is very similar to that of North Korean leader Kim Jong-il in Team America: World Police, also voiced by Trey Parker. Sources Tuong Lu Kim on the South Park wiki. Navigation Category:Mature Category:South Park Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Xenophobes Category:In Love Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Dissociative Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Incompetent Category:Parody/Homage Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Envious Category:Provoker